


The Yule Ball

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ... I don't know how to format, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Cliffhangers, F/F, Light Angst, POV First Person, The Yule Ball, anti Ron Weasley-ish?, at least in my head they do, costume porn, weird non-chronological bits that contradict eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: Who is Hermione’s date for the Yule Ball?





	The Yule Ball

_Hermione married Ron and lived a nice quiet life. Except it wasn’t nice._

_She loved her children, and there would always be a part of her that loved Ron, but it couldn’t work. Especially since she met someone else. It broke her heart every day, it_ killed _her to leave her children, but she left._

_Any path she chose would hurt, so why wouldn’t she choose the one she loved?_

“Who are you going with?” Ron asked her once again.

“I’m not going to tell you, so give it up,” Hermione replied. She smiled, thinking of the upcoming Yule Ball.

“At least tell me it’s not that Durmstrang bloke,” he persisted.

“You’ll never guess,” she promised.

She arrived fashionably late, as I had suggested. We wanted to make an impression.

And she would. She wore a bright red dress that dragged on the floor. The only jewelry she wore was a pair or ruby earrings that sparkled in the candlelight. Her hair was held up simply with a few ruby pins.

She wore red because she knew it was my favorite color.

As she descended the staircase, the room fell silent and all eyes were upon her. Her eyes met mine and I smiled. I met her at the end of the staircase.

She took my hand and my dress, long and black, flared into shimmering rainbow colors.

“You look beautiful,” I told her.

“You do too,” she said. She kissed me.

I heard a few gasps. We broke apart, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Dumbledore signaling the musicians to play. As the music started up, I looked around for familiar faces. I saw Harry grinning, Ginny smiling at us, and Ron looking flabbergasted.

“Well!” Professor McGonagall had made her way to us. “I believe I should say congratulations?”

Hermione nodded.

“Thank you,” she said for the both of us.

McGonagall smiled and turned to start shooing students away. “Run along!”

We talked in a secluded corner for a while until the excitement had died down. When we were ready, we joined the dance: two dresses twirling in unison, two pairs of heels making the steps. Of course we attracted attention, but we also had many people wishing us well.

Perhaps that was the best night of her life, Hermione reflected, until it ended horribly.


End file.
